Corpse Party: My ships
by Metal flash
Summary: A side story of ships I ve come up with involving my Oc s. OOC-ness (out of character moments ) Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1: GontaxNana

**This is going to be my shipping story. In this story I will write about ships involving the Oc`s from my main story. No yaoi or yuri, just Honda or Gonta with a girl from the Corpse Party games. Also no lemons, just fluff. Enjoy!**

After Ryutaro, her now ex-boyfriend dumped her, Nana was never the same and the change of school was not helping either. Ryutaro, apparently liked Nana`s friend, Nari as he liked girls with big breasts. Nari told him of for this, calling him a pervert. This made things even worse for Nana as he constantly flirted with Nari, even in front of her. Nari and Chiyaya did their best cheer her up, but eventually Nari started liking Ryutaro and they started dating, much to Nana`s dismay.

One day at Mirai elementary school, Gonta was on his way back to his apartment, he heard something. He followed the noise until he got to his classroom and recognized the noise. "Someone is crying" he said to himself and slowly, but surely opened the door. He saw someone sitting near the window. It was a girl with short light brown hair with a bow in it and he recognized her. "Nana-chan?" he asked tilting his head. She turned around and tackled him into a hug, causing him to fall over. She continued to crying into his chest with him just lying there, not sure what to do.

Once she finally calmed down, she realized what she was doing. "Sorry Gonta-kun, I just" she said trailing off, getting off of him. "It`s okay" he said "Uh, do you mind talking about what made you so upset". He could tell she would rather not, but to his surprise, she motioned for him to sit down next to her. "I don`t really want to, but I think Chiyaya had a point when she said I should talk to someone about it" she said, looking down.

"It all started when Ryutaro broke up with me" she began tears began filling her blue eyes. Gonta placed his hand on hers to calm her down. Surprisingly, it worked and she continued, "Then he told me Nari-chan and Chiyaya-chan that he actually liked Nari-chan. At first she just ignored him, but she started to like him and now... now their d-d-dating" she finished, hugging Gonta crying into his chest. He hugged her back, thinking about what else he could do.

Nana stopped crying and clearing her throat. "Um, thanks for listening to me Gonta-kun, I really appreciate it" she said. "No problem" Gonta said, glad that she had stopped crying. "I was wondering do you want to go to the dance with me?" she asked suddenly. Gonta was surprised but answered, "Okay, if you want too". "Great, I`ll meet you at your apartment tomorrow" she said leaving. As she was leaving, Gonta watched her a smile on his face. _Well, that went better than I expected _he thought heading home.

Gonta had gotten ready for the annual school dance. He had put on the prettiest shirt and jacked he could find. Honda had to work, but he knew about the dance so it was okay. Nana was wearing a red dress and had golden hop earrings. Gonta thought she looked really pretty and Nana thought he looked pretty handsome. "So, not that I`m complaining, but why did you ask me to go with you?" Gonta asked scratching the back of his head. "I wondered what it would be like to go with you, that`s all" she replied.

After they arrived, they were greeted by Nari and Ryutaro. "Hey" the couple said waving at them. Against her will, Nana went over to them Gonta following her. "So you found someone? That`s great." Nari said smiling. "Yeah" Nana said simply. "Remember our deal?" Nari whispered, receiving shocked look from Nana. "Nana, as part of our deal, you and Gonta have to kiss and he has to kiss back," she said grinning. "That`s a great idea" Ryutaro noted. Nana and Gonta had shocked looks on their faces. "Well, if I have to" Nana said turning to face him.

In a moment's notice, she had pulled Gonta down to eye level and smashed her lips on his. She held the back of his head so he couldn`t pull. After a few seconds, Gonta kissed back, until Nana pulled away. Both blushed and looked away. "See, that wasn`t so hard, was it?" Ryutaro asked, Gonta mumbled something inaudible.

Once the dance was done, Nana took Gonta behind the school. "I have to say, you`re a good kisser, even better than Ryutaro" she said blushing and looking away, "Thanks, uh you`re not bad yourself" he replied scratching his cheek. Before long Nana had pulled him into another kiss. This time neither pulled away until they needed air. "So, does this mean we`re dating" Gonta asked. "Of course Gonta" she replied pecking his cheek. "Bye Gonta" she said leaving. "Bye Nana" he said waving at her, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: HondaxMiss Yui

Miss Yui was the only teacher Honda had that he didn`t hate. She tried to make him feel better, acting like a mother of sorts. Ever since she found out about his past, she did what she could to cheer him up. He was grateful for and started to have a crush on her, though no one besides him knew, not even Gonta. He knew it was weird to be in love with your teacher, but he didn`t care. Little did he know, she was in love with him to and like him she didn`t care. She didn`t care that he was her student, she loved him anyway.

One day, English was the last lesson Miss Yui went over to Honda`s desk and put a note on it. "Stay after class, you won`t regret it" Honda read quietly so no one else heard. The bell rang and Miss Yui said, "Alright everyone, class is done, have a nice weekend". Everyone except packed their stuff and left. "Pack your things Tsutsuki-kun, were gonna have some fun" she told him, winking at him. "Wait, you knew?" he asked, confused. "Of course, you were pretty good at hiding it, but I noticed," she said. He blushed and began packing his things, though he wondered why she wanted him at her apartment.

After he had packed his things, they went to Yui`s apartment. After they entered, Honda was told to put his things in the kitchen. Miss Yui sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit beside her. She raised herself onto his lap, causing him to blush. She leaned in, kissing him and holding his head. His eyes widened, but he eventually kissed back. After they pulled away for air, Honda asked "So, this is what you meant by having fun?". She nodded and they continued to kiss, enjoying each other`s company. Meanwhile Monet, Yui`s cat, was asking for food.

**Ps: I will be alternating between Gonta and Honda in this order. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: GontaxRan

"Everyone, please welcome our new students" Miss Yui said, as two girls entered the classroom. "Hi, I`m Azusa Takai, nice to meet you" the first girl said. She had blond hair that covered her left eye, blue eyes and a beauty mark under her left. "I`m Ran Kobayashi" the shorter girl said. She had short purple hair with a bunny hair clip and green eyes. _Takai looks like mom _Honda thought.

On the way home, he was stopped by the new students. "You`re Honda Tsutsuki, right?" Azusa asked. "Yeah, why?" he replied. "We want to meet your brother" Ran said "Is there something wrong with that?". Honda simply shook his head and led them to his apartment. "Not bad, for an apartment that is" Ran commented and then she saw Gonta. "Awww, he`s so cute" she rushed towards the young boy, hugging him.

"He`s rather tall for someone his age" Azusa said. "That`s true, never understood that" Honda commented. "Maybe we should leave them alone" Azusa said. Honda simply shrugged and left for the mall with Azusa following him. Once Ran was done hugging Gonta, she noticed that Azusa and Honda were gone. "Where could they have gone, oh well" she said, "See ya later Gonta-kun" she said waving at him while moving towards the door. Gonta simply waved back, seeing her leave.

Gonta was pretty bored. He had no one to spend time with as Honda, the only other person he knew, was at work. When he heard the doorbell ring, he went to the door to open it up. When he did, he was greeted by Ran. "Uh, please come in" he said, letting her inside. Ran sat down on the couch, but not before introducing herself. "I`m Ran Kobayashi, but you can call me Ran" she said. "What`s the matter Ran, something on your mind?" Gonta asked, sitting down beside her. "I just get the feeling that the one I love dose not love me back" she replied, sighing.

Before she knew it, Gonta had brought her into a hug. She was shocked at first, but after a few seconds, she hugged back. Gonta let go and said, "Sorry, I just wanted to make you feel better and I didn`t know any other way". "It`s okay, I feel better now, thanks" Ran said happily. He smiled, happy that he made her feel better. "See ya later, Gonta-kun" she said, waving and leaving. "See ya later, Ran" he replied, waving back. Before she left however, she gave him one last hug.


	4. Chapter 4: HondaxNaho

Honda walked through the halls of Heavenly Host. Now that he was dead, there was not much to do. "At least most of my friends escaped," he said. "Seems like Mochida isn`t the only one who puts others first" a voice said. Honda turned towards the voice, it was Naho. Ever since Ayumi showed her the truth about Kibiki`s death, she was no longer creepy. Honda wondered if this was how she used to be, before she died that is. _He is a different one, that`s for sure_ Naho thought. "Mind telling me a bit about yourself?" she asked suddenly. _I don`t want to, but there`s not many other people to talk to_ he thought. "Sure, follow me" he answered, going towards the infirmary.

After he was done telling her his past, she just sat there shocked. "Wow, I didn`t expect something like that to happen to anyone" she said, with sad look in her eyes. "No one did, but it happened" he said. In a few moments, she had brought him into a hug. Honda was confused at first, but eventually hugged back. They let go and stared into each other's eyes. They both had the same feeling, loneliness. They had both lost their loved ones and were all alone. In a matter of seconds, they closed the distance between them, with a kiss. It was weird, neither of them knew that much about the other, but they didn`t care. They just didn`t want to feel that same loneliness again. After they pulled away, Naho rested her head against Honda`s chest, happy that she was no longer alone. Honda felt the same way and pulled her into another kiss. "We`ll always be together, right?" he asked her. She just answered by pecking his cheek. He smiled, putting his arms around her. She kissed him one last time before resting her head on his chest.

**A/N: If you have a idea for a ship, let me know with a review. I will just be doing this in the order I feel like.**


	5. Chapter 5 GontaxMayu

Everyone was relived, when Mayu told them she didn`t have to move. To celebrate they decided to have a party. After some arguing they decided to throw the party at Honda and Gonta`s apartment. No all was well however. Mayu had recently told Morishige that she loved him, but he didn`t love her back. He only saw her as a friend and could never see her as anything more. This broke Mayu`s heart and to make matters worse, Morishige was now dating a girl named Mitsuki.

**At Gushken`s electronic store.**

"Talk about rubbing salt on the wound" Honda said. He was working and during his break Yoshiki had come to tell him what was going on between Mayu and Morishige. "Yeah, what is she doing now anyway?" Yoshiki asked. "She went with Nakashima, Shinohara and Shinosaki to buy supplies for the party," Honda answered. "Gonta and I wanted to buy the supplies ourselves, but the girls insisted to buy the supplies instead. You know I can`t say no to Suzumoto`s puppy eyes". "Yeah, no one can" Yoshiki replied.

**At a convinence store.**

"Alright girls, what we need is plates, some drinks, cups, a table cloth and some decorations" Ayumi said. After they agreed on who would find what, they split up. Ayumi would find cups, Naomi would find a tablecloth, Mayu would find plates, Seiko would find drinks, no alcohol though and all of them would find some decorations. "Shige-nii" Mayu mumbled to herself, feeling tears in her eyes. Before she could dry them, someone put a hand over her mouth and dragged her with them. After she was tossed into a wall in an alleyway, the person reviled himself or rather herself. It was Mitsuki, Morishige`s girlfriend. She had desaturated turquoise eyes and medium short curly brown hair. She also wore two pink hair accessories on both sides of her head and was Mayu`s height. "So, you`re the one who my Shig keeps talking about?" she said as she pinned Mayu against the wall. "Listen up, if I see you and my Shig get any closer than you are now, I`ll make sure that.." she began, but was interrupted by a voice saying, "Let her go". She turned to the sound of the voice and saw a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. "Gonta-kun!" Mayu exclamed, but in response Mitsuki dug her nails into Mayu`s wrists. This made Mayu yelp in pain.

"Suzomoto, hold on" Gonta said as he rushed towards her. He suddenly was gone, but then appered behind Mitsuki and delt a hit in to back of her head. Mayu was freed, but stayed quiet as she saw the scene unfold. "You won`t get away with this" Mistuki said, as she ran away. Afterwards Mayu engulfed Gonta in a hug. "Thank you*sniff*" she said. "No problem, are you alright" he asked looking at her wrists. After covering them up with handkerchief`s and hearing what she was doing, he left gave her a few tips on where to find plates. Mayu thanked him again and went into the mall.

After the girls had gathered all the things they needed, Naomi noticed the handkerchief around Mayu`s wrist. "What happened to your hand?" she asked Mayu. After Mayu told them the whole thing Seiko said, "Good thing Gonta-kun was there and that nothing worse happened". "Agreed" the other girls said in unison. As they were walking to the brothers`s apartment, they saw Honda on the way there. "Hey, Tsutsuki" Seiko yelled. He heard went over to them and said "You`re done getting the supplies? Alright, I can take them to the apartment". "Remember to remind the others when it starts" Ayumi told, he nodded and went to the apartment.

**The next day, before the party.**

"They sure bought a lot of decorations" Gonta said. "Yeah, I`ll hang up the decorations if you take care of the table" Honda said, Gonta nodded and they went to work. Morishige was not coming to the party as he was going on a date with Mitsuki. Yoshiki was closest so he would probebly be there last. The doorbell rang and Gonta went to check who it was. To his surprise it was Mayu, "Suzumoto" he asked. "He he, I just thought you two might want some help" she said beaming. "Well, I don`t see why not, you can help Gonta with the plates, drinks and cups" Honda said, standing behind Gonta.

"Well everyone, let`s make a toast for Suzumoto staying" Satoshi said. "Cheers!" everyone yelled in unison. "Everyone, thank you so much, I have the best friends in the world" Mayu said, wiping her eyes. After everyone were done eating and throwing away all the plastic plates Honda asked, "Anyone got any ideas for what we can do?". "I got it, how about we play truth or dare?" Mayu asked. Everyone agreed on it, as no one else had any ideas and the party was thrown for her. Everyone sat down on the floor and started playing truth or dare. " Alright, I`ll go first" Mayu said, " Shinosaki-san truth or dare?". "Dare" Ayumi answered. "Okay, you have to kiss Tsutsuki-kun" Mayu said. In response she got, "Huh?" and, "Say what". "Either that, or kiss Kishinuma-kun" Mayu said, smiling. Ayumi went over to Yoshiki and kissed him. After that, both of their faces were really red.

"Okay Nakashima-san, truth or dare`" Ayumi asked getting her mind off of the kiss. "Um dare" Naomi answered. "Okay, you have to either sit on Mochida-kun`s lap for three rounds or kiss him" Ayumi said. Naomi chose to sit on his lap, causing both of them to blush. "Okay Gonta, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare" he answered. "Okay, you have to either hit your brother once or," Naomi stopped to think. "Or what?" he asked. "Or kiss Suzumoto" she finished. "WHAT!" Gonta and Mayu asked in unison. "Never mind you have to kiss her, but you can do it in the bedroom" she said. Gonta cursed under his breath and went to the bedroom with Mayu folowing him. "Don`t have too much fun now" Seiko yelled after the two, causing the others to laugh, while Mayu blushed and yelled, "He`s not even old enough!".

It was weird Gonta was younger than Mayu, but he was taller. Her green eyes were glowing in the dim light. _Wow, she looks cuter than ever _he thought, he shock these thoughts out of his head. He didn`t get to do much else before Mayu pulled him into the kiss. He kissed back and put his arms around her. After they pulled away for air, they looked at each other in a different light. Mayu saw just how perfect Gonta was to her, she nedded him. "Um, I know it`s not part of the dare but" she said and got closer to him.

She pulled him into another kiss and held the back of his head. He kissed back as it was all he could do for the moment. After they pulled away the second time, they were both extremly red. "Atleast we know how we feel about each other" Gonta said. "Right" Mayu said, they than walked out of the room, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6: HondaxNaomi

Things were never the same once Seiko started dating Satoshi. Ayumi and Naomi no longer had a rivalry since their loved one was with someone else. Honda didn`t know what to do, now that one of his best friends was dating his love interest. Yoshiki and Gonta tried to cheer him up, but it still couldn`t fix his broken heart. "Wait, so this will really work?" Naomi asked Ayumi. "I don`t know, but it should, besides this is for you both" Ayumi replied. She had brewed up drink that would bring out the pervert in a person. Naomi was willing to use this to get Honda to take her mind off of Satoshi. "I`ll convince Tsutsuki-kun to come to your home" Ayumi said, Naomi nodded and they set their plan in motion.

"I don`t know, are you sure?" Honda asked Ayumi. "Yes, I`m sure, besides what`s so wrong with visiting Nakashima-san?" she replied. Honda shrugged and just followed her to Naomi`s home. Once they arrived in front of the house, Honda knocked on the door. Naomi opened and let him inside telling him to sit down on the couch. He did so, as she went to get them something to drink. She poured the drink Ayumi gave her into Honda`s glass. "Here" she said, handing him the glass. He took it and drank it in one sip. _Wow, he must have been thirsty _she thought. He started coughing and after he was done, his eyes looked different.

He began fondling Naomi`s breasts. She yelped in surprise, but a smile on her face showed her true emotions. _Finally, I`ve been waiting for this, I should have done this sooner_ she thought. Normally she would not want anyone to fondle her breasts, but by this time, she had become desperate. She didn`t care what it was, she just wanted someone to take her mind off of Satoshi. He stopped fondling her breasts and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back and put her arms around his neck. They eventually pulled away for air.

"You were that desperate huh?" Honda asked. "Wait, the drink didn`t work?" she asked. "No, that was all me, I`ve become as desperate as you" he confessed. "I`m glad" she said, as she pulled him into another kiss. He kissed back, happy that both of them were happy. He pulled away and began fondling her breasts again.


	7. Chapter 7: GontaxSatsuki

**A/N: I will get back to my main story soon. Hope you enjoy!**

Gonta was visiting Kisaragi junior high. Since it there was only a few months until he would be starting there, he thought it would be a good idea to check it out. "I`ve never seen you`re face around her" a voice said. Gonta turned around and saw a girl with short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a blue dress (or a smock) and a white collar. _This guy is actually pretty cute _she thought. "Nice to meet you , I`m Satsuki Misuhara, C cup" she said posing in a way that showed her breasts. "I`m Gonta Tsutski" he said trailing of. _Why can`t I look away_ he wondered, staring at Satsuki. He tried to look away, but he couldn`t. "You like what you see?" Satsuki asked smiling deviously. This caused Gonta to blush and turn around. "He he, see you later" Satsuki said, going back to class. Gonta continued to look around. _That girl is something else_ he thought.

Honda was going to the dance at Kisaragi, leaving Gonta all alone again. "Have fun bro" Gonta said. "Right, see you later" Honda replied, walking out the door. After a few minutes, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw a familiar face. "Misuhara?" he asked, "Yup, Yuka-chi told me where you lived" she replied entering the apartment. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked. "I just wanted to check up on you" she replied. Her face was slightly red, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. After she pulled away she said, "Sorry, I just couldn`t stop myself, you`re too handsome". Gonta responded with a kiss of his own. This time, neither pulled away until they needed air. They looked at each other, smiling and just talked until Satsuki left.


	8. Chapter 8: HondaxTohko

"Just where is everyone?" Honda wondered. He had wandered around Heavenly Host, trying to find his friends. He had looked around for a while, but had not found no one. He saw a room and decided to enter it. Once inside, he saw someone in the corner. "Hello?" he asked, the person turned around. "AAAAArrrrggghhh!" was the response he got. It was a girl, she had brown hair with a green tint tied in a ponytail with a white bow and desaturated turquoise eyes. She wore a white sailor fuku with a green collar and a red bow, a green pleated skirt, white crew-cut socks and brown shoes. "Stay away from me!" she yelled. "Calm down" Honda said, trying to calm her down. "I found you" a voice said, "The hell?" Honda asked. "It`s him" the girl said, "Yuuya".

At that moment, a tall man with black hair and dark eyes who wore a white shirt, dark pants and a blazer on his right shoulder. _Geez, this guy`s tall _Honda thought. "Oh look, another sheep to slaughter" the man said, laughing. _This guy`s a damn sociopath _Honda thought. "Yuuya, why?" the girl asked, "Why are you doing this? This isn`t like you". "You don`t know me, you bitch" he retorted, starting to walk towards her, pulling out a knife. "I wonder, what noise will you make when you die?" he asked, the girl was cowering in fear, having tears in her eyes. "Yeah no, I won`t let that happen" Honda said, earning the attention of the girl and the man known as Yuuya. "Really, and what are you going to do?" Yuuya asked, only to be hit in the face.

"Oh, so you can fight? Good, I look forward to kill you" Yuuya said, smirking with an evil look in his eyes. He dashed towards Honda, trying to stab him. It failed and Yuuya was hit to the ground. As the fight continued, the girl was staring in awe. Not at how good Honda was at fighting, but at how he was defending her, even though he didn`t know her. She had shouted at him, but he was not offended at all. "I won`t forget this" Yuuya said as he was leaving. "Um, thanks for protecting me" she said. "No problem, I may not know you, but I`m not going to let you die" Honda said. "I`m Tohko Kirisaki, but you can call me Tohko" she told him. _First name basis already? I`m surprised _Honda thought. "I`m Honda Tsutsuki, but you can call me Honda" he replied.

Tohko was impressed with Honda, in mere moments he had done more for her than anyone ever had. She was just staring into his emerald green eyes. She slowly moved closer to him, _Maybe just maybe, he`s the one for me_ she thought. They just kept staring into each other`s eyes. Tohko closed the distance between them and smashed her lips on his. Honda was shocked at first, but kissed back, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She deepened the kiss before pulling away for air. Honda offered her his hand and she gladly took it, they continued their search for their friends.

**A/N: Any ideas for ships? Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9: GontaxSeiko

Gonta`s life would forever change when his brother moved out of the apartment. After Honda started dating a girl named Tohko, he moved in with her, at his own request. Gonta took the news hard and Ryutaro, the only real friend he had that wasn`t a friend of Honda, was worried he might have snapped. Gonta had not snapped, but was pretty miserable. Ryutaro visited him from time to time, which Gonta appreciated. One day, Seiko decided to visit him, she thought it would help him cheer up a little.

Gonta heard a knock on the door and went to open it. "Shinohara?", he was confused, why would she come here?. "Yup, someone has to look out for you" she replied, Gonta let her inside. Seiko`s perverted comments went over his head, since he was not her age nor was he as perverted as Honda. Seiko sat down on the new couch Gonta bought a while back and asked, "So, how is it without your brother here?". It wasn`t something Gonta wanted to talk about, but he saw no point in hiding it. "Boring, even more then usual" he replied simply, before he knew it, Seiko had brought him into a hug. He cried into her shoulder as she rubbed his back to comfort him. "It okay, just let it go" she whispered into his ear. After they let go Gonta mumbled a quick thank you, she smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then left, leaving Gonta to wonder what that was all about.

**A few days later.**

"Good to hear you`re doing well" Honda said, Honda had come back for a day to see how Gonta was doing. They were happy to see each other again and decided to go to the park. "Yeah, same for you" Gonta replied, "I wish I could stay longer, but you know how it is" Honda said. "It`s alright, just call me when you want to meet me again" Gonta replied. After hugging each other one last time Honda finally left, leaving Gonta alone in the park. "How you doin?" he heard a familiar voice ask. "Oh Shinohara, what are you doing here?" he asked, it was Seiko. "Looking for you silly," she replied, giggling. "Why?" he asked, still lost, "To give you the full package" she said with her trademark cat smile. Gonta just looked confused, then she sat on him as he was just lying on the ground. She then leaned forward, stopping centimeters from his face, causing him to blush at the closeness. She then kissed him, surprising him. He eventually kissed back putting his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes, they pulled away for air, Seiko smiling at how good Gonta was at kissing. She then got of him, lending him a hand. "How about we go to your place?" she asked. He nodded and they headed towards his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10: HondaxAyumi

Honda had been able to get his friends out of Heavenly Host, all except one. Yoshiki Kishinuma, one of his best friends, he died to save Ayumi Shinosaki. She however, did not seem to care, she still tried to get Satoshi`s attention, or so it seemed. The truth was that she was trying to get Honda`s attention by acting like she didn`t care. She knew Yoshiki didn`t like her back then, the day before the culture festival the two had been dating. She then found out that he had cheated on her with a girl called Azusa. Since then, she hated him, yet developed feelings for Honda. She didn`t know why, but she just did. She even managed to kiss him when they came back, but after that she didn`t see him much. He needed to know the truth, and she would tell it to, no matter what. One day on the way to lunch, she dragged him to a classroom where she could tell him in private.

"Before you start to yell at me, let me explain" Ayumi started. "I`m listening" Honda said, standing still with his arms crossed. Ayumi took a deep breath then began, "It`s true Kishinuma-kun and I were dating, but only for a short time. After I found out he was cheating on me, I broke up with him. THAT place didn`t help much either, when he sacrefised himself, like you, I thought he did it for me. I was wrong, he only did it since then he could be reunited with this Azusa" she finished. Honda just stood there, feeling bad for her. "I never knew" he said, Ayumi just stood there looking up at him. "I was wondering, could you do me a favor?" she asked. Honda only nodded, "Don`t tell anyone I told you this" she said. "Right, you have my word" he said.

After a few days, Ayumi had invited Honda to her home. Honda found the place, knocking on the door. To his surprise, Ayumi opened the door letting him in. There were nobody else there, just the two of them. "I`m gonna take a shower" Ayumi said. "Okay" Honda replied, waiting for her to head into the shower. After he heard the sound of the second door closing, he headed after her. While he wasn`t as perverted as Seiko, he was most likely the biggest pervert aside from her. He took a small peak into the bathroom, but closed the door before she could notice him peaking. "Honda-kun come up here will you?" Ayumi asked, he went to her room. The door had a classic "no boys" sign despite the fact that she had no brothers. He opened the door, but found no one there. Then the door was closed, as Honda saw that Ayumi did it he just stood there. She was in a red dress "Um, what are" he was cut off by her pushing him onto the bed. "Incase you can`t tell, I love you" she said with a small blush on her face. "I-I love you to" Honda replied, this made Ayumi smile and she went over to the bed, stopping in front of him. She sat onto his lap and leaned forward to kiss him. Honda kissed back and put his arms around her, they kissed passionately, happy being with the love of their lives. After they pulled away, they lied down on the bed. Ayumi cuddled up next to Honda and he put his arm around her.


	11. Chapter 11: GontaxMiki

**A/N: Miki is 13 in this chapter.**

Yoshiki had invited Honda and Gonta to a sleepover at his apartment. They said yes and even Miki would be there. As they got ready to leave for Yoshiki`s apartment, Gonta asked, "What`s Miki like?". "Well she`s kind and that`s about all I got from her" Honda asked, "Okay" Gonta said. They then left, locking the door to their apartment. Yoshiki lived closest to them out of all their friends, followed by Satoshi. This weekend neither Honda nor Yoshiki had work so Yoshiki thought it would be cool to have a sleepover at his apartment, Honda and Gonta were the only ones available though. The others were either sick or busy.

"There you are, come in" Yoshiki said as he opened the door and let the brothers inside. Yoshiki`s apartment wasn`t much better than the brothers apartment, but it wasn`t bad for a one person apartment. "Miki, this is Gonta. Gonta, this is Miki" Yoshiki said, getting introductions out of the way. Miki and Gonta bowed, "Onii-chan, can I talk with him in your bedroom?" Miki asked. "I don`t see why not, sure" Yoshiki replied nonchalantly. Miki then took Gonta`s hand and dragged him into the room. "So, how is it looking after your brother?" Miki asked him, "Someone had to, it`s alright" he replied. They then sat down on the bed and continued to talk for a few minutes.

They looked into each other`s eyes, the room becoming silent. Miki then leaned in, kissing Gonta. He kissed back, putting his arms around her waist. After they pulled away, Miki looked at Gonta with a scared look. She was scared of getting rejected, Gonta being the first boy she had fallen for. Gonta, to her surprise, he put his arm around her, pulling her in closer. In response, she smiled, kissing him once more before resting her head on his chest. Meanwhile, Honda who was looking through the partly closed door, smiled at the two thinking they looked cute together.


	12. Chapter 12: HondaxAzusa

After the Sachiko`s birthday incident, Azusa had begun to question her feelings for "Knight-kun" or Yoshiki. Before she was certain, but now not so much. She had tried to be nice to him, but all he did was ignore her and focused on Ayumi. "I don`t understand what does she have that I don`t?" she kept asking herself. When she asked him, the answer she got was, "You just won`t understand. Now if you could leave me alone forever, THAT would be GREAT, so get the HELL OUTTA HERE!". Since then, she had never seen him even after she had started at Kisaragi. Ran had started dating Satoshi, Yoshiki`s best friend.

Azusa was sitting in the music room, not knowing what to do. "Well look who`s here" said an all too familiar voice. She turned around and saw Yoshiki with his now girlfriend Ayumi. "What do you want?" Azusa asked, Ayumi went over to her and pinned her against the floor. "Just making sure you won`t get in between us" she said, looking at Azusa with a devilish look. She then dug her nails into Azusa`s wrists, causing her to yelp. Yoshiki then punched her, knocking her unconscious. Before he could do much else, Honda came from behind and tossed him and Ayumi into a wall, knocking them both out.

Azusa woke up on a couch, her wrists bandaged. "You okay?" someone asked, "Tsutsuki-kun?" she asked. She sat up, seeing that she was right. "Thank you" she said, "No problem, it late you should get some sleep" he replied. Azusa nodded and began to sleep. Honda looked at her sleeping peacefully, _Just when will you get the hint? _He asked her. The next day things seemed to be back to normal. As Honda went to back to class to get the things he forgot, someone pulled him in. It was Azusa, she then kissed him, holding the back of his head. After she pulled away, she asked, "Does that answer your question?" smirking. Honda nodded and she kissed him once again, controlling the kiss. _I`ve been waiting for this forever _they both thought as they continued to kiss.


	13. Chapter 13: GontaxSatuki (Lemon)

**A/N: I decided to add lemons since I`m running out of ideas. This first one will only be slight M, the next one will probably be full on lemon. Hope you enjoy.**

After an unsuccessful attempt at asking Yuka out, Satsuki was letting her perverted mind take over. She and Gonta were pretty good friends now, they knew each other pretty well. Satsuki however wanted more, she wanted him to fill her sexual needs. _I-I need him now_ she had been thinking for a while now. She finally asked him if she could sleep over at his apartment. Seeing no reason to say no, Gonta let her and so did Honda.

After they had eaten dinner, they sat down on the couch. Gonta was really tired from doing a lot of homework before she came over so he decided to rest, only to fall asleep. Satsuki looked at him sleeping, gently stroking his cheek. _I can`t hold it in any longer_ she thought, leaning in to kiss him. She kissed his neck, causing him to moan to softly. _Please, wake up _she thought, taking of her smock. As if on cue, he woke up and was surprised to see Satsuki in only her underwear. "M-Misuhara?" he said confused, instead of replying she just smashed her lips onto his. After he got over the shock he kissed her back and put his hand on her breast. She moaned into the kiss, happy that her needs were being for filled.


	14. Chapter 14: HondaxMitsuki (Lemon)

**A/N: Warning, lemon ahead. If you don`t like that stuff, don`t read.**

Mitsuki was a mess after what had happened. Not only had her boyfriend been cheating on her with three other girls, but also her best friends were now dating her other love interests, Kensuke Kurosaki and Masato Fukuroi. She now had no but her family to support her, but even that wasn`t enough anymore. Her sexual needs were unbelievably high and no one could for fil them. _What should I do? What CAN I do? _She kept asking herself. The only friend she had who was still supportive of her was her newest friend, Honda Tsutsuki. He had transferred from Kisaragi to Byakuden after not liking it at Kisaragi. Mitsuki was still at school, she said it was because of student council business, but really, it was because she wanted to be alone. She then got an idea, at the school dance at Kisaragi tonight she would make Honda hers.

It was time for the annual school dance at Kisaragi, they let students from the surrounding schools join in too as a friendly gesture. Kensuke was going with Emi while Fukuroi was going with Tohko. Mitsuki and Honda were going alone, making things easier for Mitsuki. The Byakuden students all arrived together and Mitsuki dragged Honda into the infirmary. "What are you?" before Honda could finish Mitsuki kissed him hard, forcing her tongue into his mouth. She took charge of the kiss, letting him know she was in charge. After she pulled away, Honda was dazed from the kiss and she had a satisfactory look on her face. "Perfect, this is just what I need" she said, pushing him onto a nearby bed. She then leaned over him, kissing him once more. Honda kissed back and they started to undress each other. Honda touched her breast, making her moan into the kiss. She then pulled away, taking of her bra and his pants.

She then put his long member in between her breasts and began rubbing and sucking it. He groaned until he finally climaxed, releasing his seed onto her, while she swallowed most of it. He then began to kiss her neck before moving on to her breasts, trailing his tongue around erect nipple. "Ah…yes! Yes! Don`t stop, keep going!" she yelled, encouraging him to suck harder. She then climaxed, falling onto the bed. "I love you, Mitsuki" Honda said, lying next to her, facing her. "I love you to, Honda" she replied kissing him. They then put on their clothes again, heading to Honda`s apartment.


	15. Chapter 15: GontaxYuki

Gonta was wandering through the halls of Heavenly Host, searching for his friends. "Where could they be?" he asked himself, but still got an answer. "They`re all dead" said a girl, walking out of the shadows. She looked no older than seven or eight years at most. "Who are you?" Gonta asked the girl, "I`m one of the three children who roam these halls, Yuki is my name" Yuki replied. She looked at Gonta, "You`re searching for your friends, right?" she asked, "Yeah, why?" Gonta replied. "Then you are to late" she said. "What?" Gonta asked, confused, "They have all been killed and you can`t save them" Yuki replied. "No, dammit!" Gonta yelled, slamming his fist into the floor. Yuki looked at him sadly, feeling bad for him. "Mind telling me about yourself since your trapped here?" she asked. _What choice do I have? _Gonta asked himself, he then left for the infirmary Yuki following him.

After he told her what had happened to him and she told him what happened to her, they kinda just sat there in silence. They felt bad for each other, but didn`t know what to say. Yuki then got up, went over to Gonta and hugged him. He hugged back, patting her back in the process. They let go and Gonta extended his hand to her, she gladly took it and they walked through the halls of Heavenly Host, hand in hand.


	16. Chapter 16: HondaxMiss Yui (Lemon)

**A/N: Warning, lemon ahead. If you don`t like that stuff, don`t read.**

Honda had to stay after school because he missed some homework. Miss Yui was watching him as she volunteered and she was his English teacher. Honda took quick glances at her every now and then. _She really is beautiful _he thought, but then went back to the homework. He had fallen in love with his own teacher, but he didn`t care. To him, she was more than just a teacher, she was like the mother he never had. They had actually kissed once, because she was challenged by one of the other teachers. Since then, they had kissed in private when they could, realizing that they loved each other. Their love was forbidden, so they had to hide it from everyone else. It was clear they loved each other, but they had never gone further than a kiss. As he handed in the homework, he noticed that she looked drunk. He picked her up and carried her to her apartment. He had been there before, as he was asked to deliver some papers. It was also an excuse to steal another kiss from her, though she didn`t complain.

As he put her on the bed, she dragged him down with her. She didn`t look drunk anymore, she instead looked seductive. "Now`s our chance" she said, leaning in to kiss him. They started to undress each other and continued to kiss. Honda playfully licked one of her erect nipples, "I`ve been waiting forever for this" she said in between moans. Honda then moved on to suck it, causing Miss Yui to thrust her chest into his face. After she climaxed, she went on to put his member in between her breasts, sucking on it causing Honda to moan. He then climaxed and fell onto the bed, with Miss Yui lying beside him. She kissed him hard before letting him put his arms around her.


	17. Chapter 17: GontaxChihaya

Despite never saying it, Chihaya felt useless compared to Nana and Nari. Nana was always so optimistic and kind and Nari was though and never cried. Chihaya was, according to everyone, the winey girl that held her friends back. Nana and Nari told her that she wasn`t, but since they both got boyfriends it was hard to convince Chihaya to believe them. Chihaya felt useless and alone, she could just give up on everything. At school one day, she had enough and ran away. "Chihaya-chan! Chihaya!" Nari and Nana yelled running after her, but it was no use. She just kept running, never turning back. "Looks like she finally did something right" Takashi, Nari`s boyfriend, said. Nari smacked him on the head, "You asshole!" she yelled. She and Nana then ran after Chihaya, with Ryutaro and Takashi just standing.

Gonta was taking a walk as he had nothing better to do. He then saw a girl curled up, hugging her knees. She had short black hair and wore a beige school uniform. He walked toward her and tapped her shoulder. Nana and Nari were watching from a distance, trying to see what this guy would do. "You okay?" Gonta asked, Chihaya just shook her head. "I`m just a winey girl who holds back her friends. I just can`t be like my friends" she said almost crying again. "And?" Gonta asked, "Huh?" all three girls said in unison. "Not everyone are the same. Everyone has their good things and bad things about them, even if you`re not as great as your friends you have good things about you too" Gonta replied, smiling. The girls looked on in awe at what he just said. Chihaya stood up and tackled him into a hug. Once they were on the ground, Chihaya smashed her lips onto his, surprising him. He kissed back, not sure what else to do. After they pulled away, she helped him up and said, "Thank you, I needed to hear that" smiling. "No problem" he replied, and with that they held hands and walked back towards, not noticing the two other girls in the bushes.


	18. Chapter 18: HondaxHinoe

After everyone escaped Heavenly Host, things calmed down. Ayumi was now dating, in the school Ayumi realized that she loved him. Even though he was just a delinquent in the eyes of most people, to her he was a great person who just seemed like a delinquent. Hinoe was happy that her sister had found someone who she loved as much as they loved her. She planned to thank Honda for saving everyone in that school. As a gift for saving his friends, the spirits revived him and got the ten of them out of there. She felt that he had done it and she was right. She came up with an idea Ayumi and Yoshiki both agreed on.

Hinoe had invited Honda over to talk with him. Honda had nothing better to do, so he accepted. She decided that this would be her chance to let her feelings loose since no one else would be there. After he got there, they sat down and talked while drinking tea. "Where`s the bathroom?" he asked, "Up the stairs to the right" she replied. He nodded and went upstairs, finding the bathroom quickly. _She looks rather beautiful _he thought while washing his hands. To his surprise she was standing outside the bathroom, waiting for him. She then gave him a kiss, he tried to pull away, but she wouldn`t let him. After they pulled away, they walked into her bedroom and lied down on the bed. She kissed him again before he put his arms around her. They then lied there, enjoying each others company. "Thank you for everything" Hinoe said, "No problem, but let`s not think about that right now" Honda said. She nodded and nuzled her head in his neck, they then fell asleep in each others arms.


	19. Chapter 19: GontaxNari (Lemon)

Gonta and Nari had been dating for a few months now and they were both happy. After they got out of Heavenly Host, they confessed their love to each other. There was one thing though, Seiko, after she and Honda started dating she occasionally teases the two about when they were going to "do it". At first, they ignored it, but after a while it started to enter their minds. Even though neither of them were perverted like Honda or Seiko, they were still teens. "If he won`t take action I will" Nari told herself, she called Gonta and asked him to meet her at her house. "It`s time" she told herself. Gonta now knew where she lived, having been there a few times now. He got along well with her family, he heard that only the two of them would be there. "Now`s Our chance" he told himself.

"Wow, you really know how to make food" Nari said in awe. "Well when you have to make food for yourself and your brother you have to improve at some point" Gonta replied. After they were done eating and washing the dishes, Nari took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Alright, if you`re sure" he said, she smiled at him and lead him to her bedroom. They then rapped their arms around each other and kissed. After they pulled away, Nari began undressing. Gonta was about to, but Nari stopped him saying that he didn`t need to. He stared at her, taking in her beautifull body. Her lager then avarage breasts, her pretty face beautifull purple eyes. _She`s my girlfriend _he thought, still staring. Embarrassed, she pushed him onto the bed, she then smashed her lips onto his. He kissed back and touched her breast, causing her to moan into the kiss.


	20. Chapter 20: HondaxNatsumi

One day at school, Naomi walked over to Honda. "Can I ask you something?" she asked him, "Sure" he replied. "My mother`s sick, but I have no money to buy medicine" she began, "And you want me buy some?" he asked. "Yup, since I`ll be staying after school for a while" she replied. "I`ll do it" he said, "Thank you" she said, giving him a hug. The rest of the day went by as usual. Honda then went to the mall, seeing if he could find some medicine. _Where can I find medicine? I guess I`ll just have to look around _he thought. After a few hours, he came out of the convince store with a bag full of medicine.

"Here we are" Seiko said, stopping in front of Naomi`s house. She had offered to walk him there after hearing what he was going to help Naomi`s mom. "Thanks for taking me here" he said, "No problem, good luck" Seiko said, running towards her home waving at him. He waved back at her and using the key Naomi gave him, he entered the house. He heard coughing from the living room and went there. He saw a very sick Natsumi, she had a fever, and it was severe. As she looked at him she shouted, "Naoyuki!". Honda just stood there confused, she tackled him into a hug. "I thought you were dead! You`re really here" she said, Honda tried to pry her off him, but to no avail. Not to mention, the sensation of her chest made it harder. "Miss Nakashima, I`m not your husband!" he said, "I can`t believe you're here" she said. His words weren`t getting through to her and she wasn`t letting go. He felt as if her chest would make his body collapse. _So soft _he thought, his perverted side getting the better of him.

Natsumi then kissed him, putting her hands behind his head. He tried to pull away, but to no avail. He decided to kiss back, while carrying her into the living room. After she pulled away, he put her on the couch. He gave her the medicine he bought and put a wet towel on her fore head. _Hope this works _he thought. It did and her fever subsided. After an hour or two, she woke up. "When did you get here, and why are you here?" she asked. "Your daughter asked me to buy you some medicine. So I did" he replied. "Thank you" she said, "When I got here, you though I was your late husband. You hugged me tight, then you kissed me. Don`t worry, I won`t tell anyone" he said. She then pulled him close and kissed him again. "It will be our little secret" she said, Honda nodded, smiling.


	21. Chapter 21: GontaxYuka

One day at school, Yuka walked over to Gonta. "Can I talk to you in that classroom?" she asked, pointing towards the classroom behind them. "Sure" Gonta said and they then walked into the classroom. Since school was done, they didn`t have to worry about anyone walking in on them. Yuka took a deep breath, "Listen, what I`m about to tell you is a secret no one else knows. Can you promise to not tell anyone?" she asked. "I promise" Gonta said, Yuka smiled at him, then got ready to tell him. "I-I`m in love with onii-chan…and not in the sibling way" she confessed. Gonta just stood there, not sure what to say. "I know that he doesn`t feel the same, and has feelings for Naomi-chan, but…it still hurts" she said tearing up. Gonta walked over to her and brought her into a hug. She hugged back, crying into his shoulder. He patted her back to comfort her and it worked. After they pulled away and said their goodbyes, Yuka went over to Satsuki, walking home with her.

A few weeks had passed since Yuka had told Gonta her secret. He had kept his word and not told anyone. Since then, they had taken a liking to each other. Yuka had invited him to come over to her house, he had accepted the invitation and was walking there now. He had been there since when Honda went there, he would come along and play with Yuka. _I wonder why she wanted me to come over _he thought. He reached the house and knocked on the door. Yuka opened it and let him in, "Please sit down" she said. He did just that and Yuka went into the kitchen. She came out with a tray with two cups and a tea mug. "Here" she said, handing him a cup, "Thanks" he said, taking it. They then chatted and drank tea. Yuka then moved closer to Gonta and kissed him. Gonta was surprised, but kissed back, putting his arms around her. They then pulled away and Yuka put her head on Gonta`s chest. He smiled at her, watching her sleep peacefully.


	22. Chapter 22: HondaxMayu

**A/N: If you have any ideas for ships, let me know.**

To Honda, Kisaragi High was nothing special. The students all seemed the same for the most part. There was one student who had caught his attention though, Mayu Suzumoto. Often called Suzume by others, she was optimistic and treated everyone like equals. Despite his cold attitude towards her, she talked to him, as she would anyone else. _Maybe I can trust her_ Honda thought, he then decided to tell her about his past. He walked up towards her and asked, "Suzumoto, could I talk with you after school?". "Sure Tsutsuki-kun" Mayu replied, smiling. "See you then" Honda said, walking away, "What could he have to talk to me about?" Mayu wondered. The school day was over and Mayu was looking for Honda. She saw him standing near a classroom, leaning against a wall. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, "My past" he replied. "…Wait does that mean Shinosaki-san was right?" Mayu asked, "Yes" Honda replied. "My parents died nine years ago. Since then I`ve been living on my own. I only tell that to people I trust" he said, Mayu just stood there in shock at what he told her. She then brought him into a hug, "That`s horrible, you didn`t deserve to have that happen to you" she said.

Since that day, Honda and Mayu had become friends and become fond of each other. Honda liked Mayu`s optimism and she liked his seriousness. They secretly had a crush on each other, but didn`t tell anyone. One day however Mayu had to talk to him, "Honda, there`s something I need to tell you" she said. "What is it Mayu?" Honda asked, "I-I`m moving" she replied. "What?" Honda asked, "My dad has found a new job so were moving and I`m transferring to a new school" she explained. Honda just stood there, not believing what he just heard. Mayu then brought his head down to her level and kissed him. He snapped out of his trance and kissed back. After they pulled away Mayu said, "I love you. I just needed to tell you before we moved" while blushing. Honda just kissed her quickly on the lips, "I love you too. We can still keep in contact" he said. Mayu smiled at him, "Right, can you walk me home?" she asked. "You bet Mayu" Honda said, and with that they walked towards Mayu`s home hand in hand. They reached the house and stopped outside, staring into each other`s eyes. They then kissed again, this time it was a passionate kiss unlike their soft first kiss. They then pulled away, "I love you Mayu" Honda said. "I love you too Honda" Mayu said. And with that, she went inside, happy that she got to tell Honda how she felt and that he felt the same way.


	23. Chapter 23: GontaxSachiko

Sachiko was extremely bored, even more than usual. There had been no new victims in weeks and none of the children talked to her. Yoshikazu was charged with keeping an eye on Zero Tsutsuki. "I`m soooo bored" Sachiko complained, just then something happened. A new victim had entered the school, it was a young boy. "Finally, someone to have fun with…Wait, if I kill him now, I won`t have anyone to be with" Sachiko said, she then teleported to where the boy was. "At least he can keep me company until I`m satisfied" she said, as she disappeared.

Gonta woke up in a classroom that he didn`t recognize. "Where am I?" he asked himself, "Welcome" a voice said, giggling. It was a little girl in a red dress with grey skin and long black hair. "You`re lucky, I`m bored so you get to be with me for a while. The name`s Sachiko" she said. "I`m Gonta Tsutsuki, but you can call me Gonta" he said, "Then let`s go" Sachiko said. She then walked out of the classroom with Gonta trailing behind her. As they were walking through the halls of the school, Gonta looked at the numerous corpses they passed. "Stop" Sachiko said, causing Gonta to stop. There was a giant gap in the floorboards and it seemed to have no bottom. _What should I do? I could just push him down the hole, but then I wouldn`t have anyone to be with_ Sachiko thought, she then made up her mind. "If you want to get across this gap grab my shoulder" she told Gonta, he gently grabbed her shoulder and she started levitating. After she landed, Gonta let go of her shoulder. "How did you do that?" he asked, "It`s just something I can do" Sachiko replied, they then continued walking.

After a while, Sachiko stopped walking, "Say Gonta" she said. "Yeah?" Gonta asked, "Do you want to be friends? I`ve never had any and I would like to have at least one" Sachiko said. Gonta began thinking, "Sure, but you have to promise to not drag any more people into this school" he said. "Alright, I promise. So what do you want to do?" Sachiko asked. "How about we just walk around the school to see what could be changed" Gonta said, "Sure" Sachiko said exited. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him down a hall. _This is going to be interesting _Gonta thought as he was dragged down the hall.


	24. Chapter 24: HondaxNaomi (Lemon)

**A/N: Slight lemon, if you don`t like it then don`t read.**

Now that Honda and Naomi were dating, things were starting to pick up again. Neither of them minded Satoshi and Seiko dating anymore now that they had each other. However, Naomi was now feeling something new, lust. At first it wasn`t a big deal, but now it was beginning to go out of control. She was however too nervous to ask him about this. _I have an idea _she thought, she then went to his apartment.

Honda was just sitting in his couch with nothing to do. "Maybe I should ask Naomi out on another date" he thought. Just then someone rang the doorbell. "Naomi? Come on in" he said, letting her inside. She wore a t-shirt showing a lot of cleavage and very high cut shorts, showing ¾ of her legs. He just stared at her for a little bit, she snapped him out of it with a soft kiss. "Want anything?" Honda asked, "No, not really, just sit down" Naomi replied. Honda did as she told him and she sat down on his lap. "There`s no need to restrain yourself" Naomi said, knowing what Honda was thinking. He then put his hand on her left breast while putting the other on her right thigh. She turned around and kissed him, he kissed back while fondling her left breast, causing her to moan into the kiss. She then pulled away, letting him rub her thigh making her moan softly. _This is even better than I could have ever imagined _she thought, her mind clouded in lust.


	25. Chapter 25: ZeroxYoshie

Zero had searched for his wife, Maria, for weeks, maybe even months. Wandering through the halls of Heavenly Host, trying to find her. There was no sign of her anywhere, no matter where he looked. He went into the infirmary and leaned against a wall. "Maria dear. If you`re out there, please answer me" he said, hoping to get an answer. He got none and he, in the first time in years, began to cry. Just then, the spirit of a woman appeared. "What`s the matter?" she asked, Zero brought his head up to see who asked. The woman was pretty short, around five feet four inches, had short black hair and wore a white jacket over a black shirt and black pants. It was Yoshie Shinosaki, Sachiko`s mother. Zero stood up and asked, "I can`t find my wife in here. Do you know where she is?". Yoshie only shock her head and Zero dropped to his knees. "She`s gone…she`s really gone" he said and broke down crying. Yoshie kneeled down and hugged him, he hugged back crying into her shoulder.

After Zero had calmed down they sat onto the infirmary beds. "You married?" Zero asked, Yoshie only looked away which told him all he needed to know. "What happened?" Zero asked, "Well, our family`s curse happened" Yoshie replied. "A curse?", "Yes, to keep the Shinosaki bloodline pure any man in the family dies. It took my husband away from me, and then that Takahime killed me and my daughter" at this point tears were beginning to fill her eyes. "I was all alone, I just wanted to see my daughter again *sob*. I never imagined things would turn out this way" Yoshie then cried, leaving Zero to only watch. To her surprise he wrapped his arms around her, "I`m not your husband nor a perfect man, but I`m here for you" he said. Yoshie hugged back, "Thank you" she said, Zero patted her back in response.


	26. Chapter 26: HondaxSeiko (Lemon)

"This is it" Honda told himself. He had asked Seiko out on a date and to his surprise, she said yes. They agreed to meet at Honda`s apartment, as it was convenient and worked for both of them. Honda had held feelings for the brown haired girl for months now, and he was planning to tell her tonight. He had found out that she had gotten over Naomi recently, so this was his chance to tell her. She would be arriving in a few minutes, and Honda was determined to make this one of the best days of his life.

The doorbell rang Honda took deep breaths, went over to the door and opened it. After he did, he saw possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Seiko had her hair down and wore a red dress, high heels and gold hop earrings. "Woah, you look amazing" Honda said in awe, "Thanks" Seiko said while blushing. Honda moved aside and let her into the apartment. As they ate, Honda took quick glances at Seiko from time to time. _She`s beautiful _he thought, he wore his school uniform as he had nothing better. It seemed enough for Seiko though, as she took glances in his direction from time to time. Eventually their gazes met and they just stared. Soon enough they leaned towards each other and their lips met in a long kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as they pulled their bodies closer. After they broke apart for air Seiko said, "Well, guess the cat`s out of the bag. So…um". "What is wrong?" Honda asked, "Let me show you how much I love you…the right way" Seiko replied.

She then pushed Honda down on his back, leaned down and kissed him again. He kissed back while also taking of her clothes and she did the same with him. Once they were both in their underwear, Seiko unhooked her bra. Honda sat up and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, causing her to moan in pleasure. She then pushed him of, "Time for the REAL action" she said with a blush on her face. She then slid of her panties and his boxers. She sat down on his member, causing both of them to groan. She hopped up and down until both of them climaxed at the same time and then fell onto him. "I love you Seiko" Honda said, Seiko kissed him and said, "I love you too Honda".


End file.
